Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for fabricating a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
As miniaturization of the semiconductor device increases, uniformity in the widths of the patterns inside of the semiconductor device can affect the intervals of the patterns or thickness thereof. Specifically, due to the resolution limits, the line edge roughness (LER) of a linear pattern has become an important factor to consider, to achieve reliability of the semiconductor device patterned by photolithography.